


Plus One

by FairyNiamh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genma loves Naruto no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plus One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrivvenWrinth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivvenWrinth/gifts).



"I'm so fat and ugly. This is your fault, you damned bastard," Naruto complained from the couch.

Genma smirked at the younger man. "It's only a third my fault. The other two-thirds fall on you and Tsunade. Oh, and you're not fat or ugly, you are pregnant and beautiful."

"Liar."

The older man walked over, dropped to his knees in the V of his pregnant spouse's legs, and lovingly ran his hand over Naruto's belly. "This is not fat, this is our daughter. A daughter we asked Tsunade to help us create. A creation of love and I have always thought you were beautiful. A better man would write poetry about your eyes and your glow. I'm not a writer though, I'm just me."

Naruto sighed as he pulled off the man's hitate, ran his fingers through the silken locks, and pulled at his husband until the silly man got the message and kissed the blond deeply. "I don't need a poet, just you and…" he stopped and looked at the brunette with wide eyes.

"Me and what, baby?" he teased as he bubbled the blond's belly.

"Hospital."

Genma sat there and blinked. "Hospital?"

"Yeah, get me to the hospital, my water just broke and I _cannot_ have a natural birth!" Naruto moaned in pain.

If you asked either men about what happened next, neither could tell anything at all. Only that there was yelling, a broken hand, and the most beautiful blue eyed baby girl gracing their presence. Miyaka was a gift from the heavens in their opinion; and their opinion were the only two that counted.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drivven who came Trick or Treating at my door.


End file.
